cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Charter of Itova
Dans l'esprit nous avons confiance. From beginning to end, birth to death, Itova represents the sovereignty of all member nations. It has certain values at its core: friendship, the vital bond between each member, that shall forever be a part of us; loyalty, with which we follow each other into the coming darkness; and strength, which shall be achieved through a collective government. Itova has a dream to spread with an initiative to follow through, and we, together as one, shall not fail. 1) Government: 1A) Triumvirate 1) The Triumvirate shall be the arms and legs of Itova. 2) All foreign affairs shall go through the Triumvirate. A majority (2/3) vote by the Triumvirate is required to approve any treaties. 3) The Triumvirate, through a unanimous (3/3) vote, has the authority to expel any member, declare war, or cancel a treaty. All of which must have justification presented to the Senate. 4) A Triumvir may call for the expulsion of another Triumvir; however the decision is up the Senate. 5) The Triumvirate is charged with ratifying and enforcing the policies set forth by the Senate. 6) The use of nuclear weapons must be approved by a Triumvirate member. 1B) Majority Leader 1B) 1) The Majority Leader is the head of the Senate and overseer of the Ministries. 2) The Majority Leader is responsible for all Senate matters. This includes but not limited to spearheading law discussions, and other senate matters. 3) The Majority Leader evaluates the Minister positions and reports directly to the Triumvirate. 4) The Majority Leader is elected from the Senate by a majority (4/7) vote. 5) The implied powers of the Majority Leader are granted by the Senate through the Itovian Code. 6) At any time the Senate has the power to remove the CoS, and elect a new one with a majority (4/7) vote. 1C) Senate 1) The Senate shall be the eyes and ears of Itova. 2) The Senate is composed of 7 elected members, except for those chosen at the founding. 3) The Senate is charged with proposing and voting on the policies of Itova. The approved policies must be ratified by a majority (2/3) Triumvirate vote. 4) The Senate will be led by the Majority Leader. 5) If a Triumvir or Senate member calls for the expulsion of another Triumvir or any government member, then the Senate must decide the verdict by a unanimous (7/7) vote. 1D) Ministries 1) The Ministries are the vital organs of Itova. 2) The Ministries are overseen by the Majority Leader. 3) Each Minister is appointed by the current Triumvirate. Whenever a new Triumvir is elected, the Triumvirate will review these positions. 4) Each Minister may appoint one Deputy to help them in their tasks. 5) The Ministries are as follows: 1a) Ministry of Economics: The Minister of Economics will organize trade circles, tech deals, and other aiding projects. 2b) Ministry of Interior: The Minister of the Interior will manage the forum; maintain member lists, recruitment, and other internal projects. 3c) Ministry of War: The Minister of War will oversee all military matters including, authorizing all raids, and attacks on rogues. They may appoint all MilCom and are second in command of the Itovian Military. The MoW may not declare war. 1E) Elections 1) Triumvirate Elections: Triumvir elections are held every month. The process is as follows: 1a) The Triumvirate elections are managed in a queued fashion. 2b) The oldest Triumvir is always up for election. 3c) The newest elected Triumvir is moved to the bottom of the queue. 4d) The election will last 72 hours, at which point the new Triumvir is instated. 2) Senate Elections: Senate elections are held every month. The process is as follows: 1a) The Senate elections are managed in the same method as the Triumvirate elections with minor differences. 2b) The oldest two Senators are always up for election, which in every third election the oldest three are up for election. 3c) The newest two elected Senators are moved to the bottom of the queue, which as mentioned in (2b) in every third election, the newest three are moved to the bottom. 4d) The election will last 72 hours, at which point the new Senators are instated. 2) Admissions and Membership: 2A) Admissions: In order for a member to be admitted to Itova, they must meet the following requirements. 1) Once an application is submitted, the applicants go through a questioning session with the Senate. 2) Once approved by Senate, the decision of admission is made by the Triumvirate. 2B) Membership: The members must follow these simple requirements. 1) Nations flying the “Itova” AA who are not members of Itova will be considered ghosts, and whose fate lies within the Ministry of War. 2) Dual alliance membership is not permitted. 3) Itovian Code: 3A) The Itovian code is the set of laws by which all member nations must abide. A new law may be added to the Itovian Code by way of the following process: 1) The Senate proposes a new law to be added to the Itovian Code in a public discussion forum. 2) All members of Itova may post comments on the bill. 3) A majority Senate vote is required to pass the bill onto the Triumvirate. 4) A majority Triumvirate vote is required to ratify the bill into law. Category:Itova